As recognized herein, some smart devices entering the market have the ability to execute various tasks for multiple days on a single battery charge. As also recognized herein, with the necessity of daily charging not always being required for these devices, some users may forget to charge their device when charging is needed. This can lead to undesirable consequences, such as the inability of the user to use the device when he or she may wish to do so or the user having to restrict his or her use of the device to conserve battery power.